The Heart Of A Werewolf
by Elusive Plague
Summary: Peter gets upset because James and Sirius were mean. Can Remus cheer him up? ( Super short and stupid, Remus/Peter )


_I wrote this very fast because I want to test something._

_I also chose an unpopular pairing. This is yaoi meaning homosexuality will be involved. ( Gays ). For any strange freaks like me, enjoy! :)_

* * *

I had always felt unusual. It was the most peculiar trait of mine. Was it because I was bitten by a werewolf? My large claws, yellow eyes, and fangs that dripped blood? Perhaps, but maybe it was something else. Something to do with my personality. Two of my friends were the rowdy type, spilling drinks over their robes, screeching at games, fist pumping the air. The other one? Well, let's just say he was the timid sort. The one that leaped behind me every time something would go wrong. At first, it didn't bother me. But one day, I realized I had feelings for this boy.

"_Remmy?"_

_I turned my head towards the small voice. Lying under the shade of an Oak, a book flattened on my lap, I removed my reading glasses and furrowed my brow. "Is something wrong?"_

_The chubby boy lowered his gaze and took a seat beside me. "I have a question to ask you."_

"_What is your concern?" I felt a smile tug at my lips. Such a frightened little child. It was silent for a moment until Peter finally scooted closer._

"_Why do you wear glasses when you read? Aren't you young?"_

_I shut the book and stuffed it inside my bag. For some odd reason, I could feel my cheeks burning. Fumbling with the strap, I licked my lips and tried my best to ignore his presence beside me._

"_It's just for reading. . ." I didn't meet his eyes, knowing he was staring at me._

"_There's something else too. I have to tell you this."_

"_Is it about your exam?" I asked, watching as a couple students lugged their bags across the path. He could be so forgetful when it came to academics. Often, I would sit in the library with him while he reviewed. At the end of each lesson, he would leap up, ecstatic in his understandability, and throw his arms around me. The remembrance of those actions stirred uncomfortable realizations._

_I could ignore it though. There was nothing going on between the two of us. Those fuzzy sensations in my stomach were surely from the warmth. After all, the heat was sweltering today. I felt a nudge and glanced back at him._

"_James and Sirius. . ."_

"_What about them?" I thought of placing my hand on his, but hesitated, thinking he would misinterpret the action. His jaw tightened in concentration, and I saw a flicker of resentment in his eyes. Eyes like the sea, small pools of emotion. _

_What was I thinking? Flabbergasted at my thoughts, I pushed them from my mind._

"_I asked them for help. But they got angry and yelled. Then when they talked about hunting girls, I asked if I could go, but Sirius pushed me."_

"_Oh dear, that's terrible!" I wanted to hold him then. Caress his cheek, comfort him. Yet all I could do was console him with my words. Making physical contact with people was not in my interests._

"_Yes, I absolutely hate them!" Peter wailed and clutched at my arm. "Now I only consider you my friend!"_

"_How about we get some cake to cheer you up? Then after that, we can take a walk in the park."_

"_Cake?" His expression brightened and he hastily brushed his face against his sleeve. I stood up and combed a few leaves from my hair._

"_Let's get going then."_

"_This is yummy!" Peter shoveled cake into his mouth, his fingers coated with the icing. "Hmm? Aren't you going to have some?"_

_We sat on the bench, killing time before we would have to visit the park for a stroll. Just the thought sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine. I shook my head at the offering and coughed. _

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Fine. . ." I cleared my throat and turned away. God, what was happening? Rubbing my neck, I squirmed beneath his gaze and got up._

"_Wait!" _

_I tensed and turned around. His hand was on my wrist, eyes pleading me to stay. How could I resist him? A boy looking for true friends, for acceptance. I searched for that too. We shared the same goal in life. He was special, we were destined to be together. I could feel it in the hollow of my bones. With a start, I realized it was getting dark. The red sun was sinking behind the horizon, bathing the land in its golden rays. When I focused my attention back to the blond sitting before me, I almost laughed. His lips were now obscured in frosting, dripping heavily onto the bench. It was. . .cute?_

"_Don't go, we still have our walk."_

"_I know. It's getting late though." I still wanted to spend more time with him though, maybe confirm my feelings. "James and Sirius will worry."_

_His grip lessened and I paused, studying his features. Noticing the sudden dejection in his eyes, I sighed. "Just a quick walk. To the woods."_

"_Thank you!" Peter locked arms with me and tugged me along. We followed the dirt road until we turned down the narrow bridge and headed for the forest. We arrived at a fork in the path. My friend stopped too, scratching his head at the sign. Most of the words were peeled or faded. _

"_Which way do we go?"_

"_I don't know. It's hard to understand. We should go back." I realized he still had his arm looped in mine. I wriggled away from him._

"_You've been acting a bit strange. Do you not like me?" _

_I shook my head, surprised that he was so direct. But then I saw the bulbs of water forming at the corner of his eyes. Without thinking, I brushed at them with my thumb. I cupped his face and made him look at me._

"_I think you're an amazing friend. A real good bloke to talk to. Just because James and Sirius don't agree, it doesn't mean I'll degrade you and your effort for finding friendships." I swallowed, seeing the look of shock written in his eyes. I felt my fingers tremble, but didn't release him. "The truth is. . .I'm lonesome too. I'm looking for friends and a lover."_

"_Huh? Oh, Remmy. . .I mean, Remus! That is. . ."_

_I pulled back, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid. Let's go."_

"_No, I liked it. In fact, I have a confession to make."_

_Did I see a tint of pink in his cheeks? Could it be? My feelings were returned? I tried to speak, but upon opening my mouth, a rather undignified squeak exited. "Yes?"_

_Suddenly, he had one hand clasped around the back of my head and the other snaked around my waist. I felt my head spin, the taste of his lips, the pressure in my lower parts. I let his tongue poke and prod, delve inside my deepest entrance. It felt so good. I curled my tongue around his, fluttered internally at the scent of sweets and cake._

_He broke the kiss, looked at me tensely. Full of doubts. I placed a hand over my chest to control the rapid pounding of my heart. "Peter. . .I think I might. . ."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, but I don't want the others to know. They'd ridicule me."_

"_Same here. We're in the same boat. But our love can be secret."_

_Our hands connected, never to be broken. He reached up and traced one of my scars with his finger. "What do you say we return to the common room and invade each other's space just a little more?"_

_Naughty boy, but I was excited too. The beginning of a deeper friendship. Way deeper. _

"_Plenty of time for that. But let's just lie in each other's gaze and savor the start of this relationship."_

My feelings eventually changed. But I'll never forget my first kiss and how it affected me. In a good way, of course.

* * *

_People may find this surprising, but I don't hate Peter._

_I don't particularly like him of course, but it's the same with JB. I don't like him, but I don't hate him._

_This was pretty crappy, and I can write heaps better, but this was a quick fic._


End file.
